Nous sommes un
by Belval
Summary: Plein de petits One-shots musicaux !
1. Nous sommes un

**Disclaimer :** HP et Co appartiennent à JK Rowling (dommage !) et les plus avisés reconnaitront les paroles de "Nous sommes un" tiré du Roi Lion 2

**Notes : Laissez moi votre avis, pour savoir si çà vous a plu et si vous en voulez d'autres ou pas, parce que j'hésite à ne faire qu'un chapitre unique ou à lui donner un suite, musicale bien entendu. Votre avis est TRES important, svp !!! Et puis çà fait toujours plaisir une petite review ;)**

* * *

**Nous sommes Un**

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Beaucoup de raisons avaient amenés à cet état de fait, la chaleur de l'été de la petite chambre du 4 privet drive, la douleur lancinante de sa cicatrice, les cauchemars à répétition, les remords, les regrets, les peurs intimes, l'inquiétude pour ses proches et ses amis, la colère contre Voldemort, contre Dumbledore, contre lui-même. Non, rien ne permettait à Harry Potter en cet instant précis de songer à dormir. Qu'il aurait aimé avoir une vie normale, être quelqu'un d'autre, être juste Harry un garçon sans histoire et non pas Harry « le survivant » Potter, la curiosité, l'enfant miracle, celui qui était destiné à combattre Voldemort.  
  
Accoudé au rebord de sa fenêtre, Harry laissa échapper un soupir de dépit qui résumait tout. Il en avait assez. Assez que l'on ait collé une destinée pareil, assez de devoir être un héros. Regardant le ciel étoilé, Harry ne pouvait que se laisser aller à sa tristesse.  
  
- Papa, Maman, qu'est ce que vous me manquez !  
  
Avec un dernier soupir, Harry se replongea dans la lecture du livre qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire la semaine passée. C'était tout Hermione çà, offrir un livre pour un anniversaire. Enfin, au moins cela aura servi à quelque chose, lire était bon pour oublier ses démons intérieurs.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, une brise légère entrouvrit les rideaux de sa fenêtre. Levant la tête pour profiter de cet air frais bienvenu, Harry ne put retenir une légère exclamation de surprise : de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, dans une lumière éblouissante, James Potter lui souriait.  
  
-Harry, mon fils, ta mère et moi nous inquiétons beaucoup pour toi.

-Papa ?

-Oui mon fils, c'est bien moi.

- Mais...Mais....

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les explications Harry, Merlin qu'est ce que j'aimerais rester plus longtemps mais cela ne m'est permis. Prends ma main, fils, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.  
  
Harry sans hésiter prit la main lumineuse que son père lui tendait et soudain la lumière s'accrut aveuglant pour quelques secondes le jeune Potter. Lorsque enfin il put ouvrir les yeux, le paysage n'était plus le même. Tout autour de lui s'étendait la savane, beauté sauvage et indomptée. Le soleil irradiait ce paysage merveilleux d'un bain de lumière. Le vent fouettait le visage d'Harry, non, en fait, Harry et son père volaient au- dessus de la savane. Tout autour d'eux la vie animale régnait, oui, la vie était ici la seule maîtresse. Volant au-dessus d'éléphants, de girafes, de singes, de zèbres et d'antilopes, Harry ne put qu'être émerveillé de ce monde aussi enchanteur que l'était Poudlard. Après plusieurs minutes de vol, James les fit se poser sur un promontoire rocheux. En contrebas, une meute de lion menait une existence paisible. Certains paressaient au soleil, d'autres batifolaient et s'amusaient en simulant des combats où la méchanceté était totalement absente. Soudain des cris de lionceaux affolés se firent entendre, suivi par la détonation d'une arme à feu. Sans un seul moment d'hésitation, tous les lions comme un seul homme furent debout et se ruèrent vers l'origine de ces bruits.  
  
Harry et James se retrouvèrent soudain près d'un ruisseau. Là deux lionceaux essayaient vaillamment de défendre leur mère blessée par un chasseur. Grognant et montrant leurs crocs autant qu'ils pouvaient, les deux jeunes essayaient de terroriser, sans grand succès, les deux hommes qui, tel des prédateurs sans pitiés, s'approchaient pour abattre la lionne.  
  
- Vous croyez nous effrayer bestioles ? Oh vous ferez de belles carpettes, c'est certain. Allez laisser moi passer et je vous ferai pas de mal, enfin pas trop de mal, ricana-t-il.  
  
Soudain le rugissement d'un lion déchira le silence. Les deux chasseurs se retournèrent et un rictus vit le jour sur leur visage. En face d'eux trônait un imposant lion qui rugissant les contemplait. L'un des deux chasseurs épaula son arme et se prépara à tirer.  
  
- Hé bien, deux pour le prix d'un, belle journée !

- Tu l'as dis Gerald !  
  
Puis un autre rugissement se fit entendre, et encore un autre, et encore un autre. Quelques secondes plus tard, toute la meute de lion encerclait les deux chasseurs qui avait perdu de leur superbe. Et dans un rugissement commun, les lions chargèrent.  
  
James se tourna vers Harry qui, hypnotisé, contemplait le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.  
  
**James** :

_Dans notre vie, _

_il y a Tant de choses qu'on voit, _

_Sans les comprendre. _

_Car le temps va son chemin, _

_Quelques soient nos desseins, _

_Sans nous attendre. _

_Et pourtant tu verras _

_Nous marcherons près de toi _

_Quels que soient les caprices du Destin. _

_Comme les lions, par millions,_

_ Par le coeur ne font plus qu'un, _

_Tous ensemble avec toi, _

_Nous sommes "Un" !_  
  
La voix de Lily et celle de Sirius semblèrent s'élever dans les airs et répéter doucement : _Une famille, une famille, tous une famille, pour l'infini._  
  
Harry regarda son père, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
**Harry** :

_Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas,_

_ Simplement être moi, _

_Sans votre loi ?_

_ Puis-je faire seul mon trajet, _

_Ou ne suis-je que l'objet _

_D'un grand projet ?_  
  
James regarda son fils avec un sourire empli d'une infinie tristesse et en même temps d'une force inébranlable.  
  
**James** :

_Ceux qui nous ont quittés _

_Seront là pour te guider. _

_Ton voyage vient de commencer. _

_Dans la peine ou la joie, _

_Rien sur Terre ne nous vaincra,_

_ Nous sommes forts, au combien, _

_Nous sommes "Un" !  
  
Toi et moi sommes pareils,_

_ Tout comme la Terre et le Ciel : _

_Une seule famille sous le Soleil. _

_Ton courage, ton soutien, _

_Tu les trouv'ras chez les tiens _

_Car nos coeurs et le tien _

_Ne font qu' "Un" !_  
  
La lumière autour de lui s'accrut peu à peu tandis que les rugissements des lions s'estompaient peu à peu dans le bruissement de la vie de la savane. Les lions étaient chassés, mais ils vivaient et combattaient ensemble, les uns pour les autres, les uns avec les autres. Une famille, les lions étaient une grande famille unie. Lorsque un des leurs étaient à terre, tous accouraient. Ensemble ils étaient fort.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Hediwge venait de lui mordillait l'oreille pour le forcer à se réveiller. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry ne savait plus du tout où il était, encore déboussolé par cette vision. Il dut se rendre au terrible constat : il s'était endormi sur le livre d'Hermione mais n'était-ce seulement qu'un rêve ?  
  
Pourtant, même si cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, c'était le meilleur qu'il ait fait depuis des semaines. Il avait en quelque sorte fait la paix avec lui-même. Oui, il se sentait apaisé. Il était un lion, et les lions, morts ou vivants, ne font qu'un !  
  
Un doux sourire aux lèvres, Harry gagna son lit et put enfin trouver le sommeil qui se refusait à lui depuis quelques temps.  
  
Derrière la vitre de la chambre du 4 Privet Drive, un sourire vint illuminer le visage de James Potter.  
  
- Dors bien mon fils...


	2. Summer nights

**Disclaimer :** HP et Co appartiennent à JK Rowling, et les paroles sont celles de Summer Night de Grease, souvenez-vous, la scène où Travolta et sur les gradins du stade et Newton-John à table avec ses"copines"

**Note :** Merci Gaby !! (court, simple, efficace ! ;) )

* * *

Dans les dortoirs des filles, cette première soirée de l'année était l'occasion pour chacune de ces demoiselles d'en apprendre plus sur les vacances de ses amies. Les Gryffondors ne faisaient pas exceptions à la règle. Lavande Brown, Parvati et Padma Patil, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger s'étaient ainsi réunies dans le dortoir des sixièmes années de Gryffondor. Une vraie pyjama party ! Bonbons, Gateaux, Bièreaubeurre, Chiffons et Confidences étaient au programme.  
  
- Alors Ginny, avec Dean vous en êtes o ? interrogea une Padma très curieuse. 

- Oh, nulle part, à vrai dire, c'était juste un petit flirt avant les vacances, çà m'amusait de faire enrager cet idiot de Ron.

- Oh ? Alors il est libre Dean ? voulut savoir Luna

- Mais il t'intéresse Luna ? se moqua gentiment Lavande

- Ben il est mignon Dean, répondit-elle en rougissant

- Et toi Hermione, toujours pas d'amoureux ?  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
- Hermione ???

- Tu nous cacherais rien dès fois Hermy ?

- Moi ? Euh...nan ? répondit Mione pas très convaincue

- Hermione ! Oserais-tu nous cacher des détails croustillants ? A moi ta meilleur amie ? demanda Ginny, en battant innocemment des cils.  
  
Hermione Granger, préféte de Gryffondor, meilleur élève de Poudlard, ne s'empêcher de sourire rêveusement.  
  
- Ben je crois que je suis amoureuse les filles.

- Oh ! murmurèrent-elles. Raconte !

* * *

Avachis sur leurs lits, les garçons eux aussi échangeaient les nouvelles de la rentrée. Quidditch, friandises, biéreaubeurre et confidences aussi étaient au programme.  
  
- Je vous dis que les canons de Chudley vont gagner la coupe cette année, j'en suis sûr. 

- Hé Ron, tu nous dis çà chaque année depuis qu'on est rentré à Poudlard et chaque année c'est les Frelons qui gagnent !

- Oui, mais cette année ils ont un sacré attrapeur !

- Harry ?  
  
Dean Thomas, Neville Longdubat, Seamus Finnigan et Ronald Weasley se retournèrent vers le jeune attrapeur de Gryffondor qui n'avait pipé mot depuis un moment.  
  
- Harry ? çà va ?  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
- Harry, je suis un crapaud géant qui sait parler et qui marche, je m'habille comme la grand-mère de Neville...

- Hé, rétorque ce dernier à court de répliques intelligentes

-...et en fait le professeur Rogue est une femme.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Ron ? répondit enfin harry se détournant de la fenêtre

- Cà fait un quart d'heure qu'on te parle mais tu nous entends pas, c'est vexant à la fin.

-OH ! Désolé les gars, s'excusa le dernier des Potter

-Cà va pas Harry ? t'as l'air tout drôle ! s'inquiéta Seamus  
  
Harry se concentra enfin sur ses camarades.  
  
- Les gars, je crois que je suis amoureux.

- Oh ?  
  
Harry se leva et commença à chanter  
  
**_HP :_** _Summer loving had me a blast_

* * *

Dans le dortoir des filles, Hermione aussi s'était mise à chanter :  
  
**_HG :_ **_Summer loving happened so fast_

* * *

_**HP :** 'Met a girl crazy for me_

_**HG :** 'Met a boy cute as can be_

_**Les 2 :** Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights_

**_Dean , Seamus, Neville et Ron :_**

_Tell me more, tell me more _

_Did you get very far_  
  
**_Parvati, Padma, Ginny, Luna, Lavande:_**

_Tell me more, tell me more_  
_Like does he have a car_  
  
**HP:** _She swam by me, she got a cramp  
_  
**HG :** _He ran by me, got my suit damp_  
  
**HP:** _I saved her life, she nearly drown_  
  
**HG :** _He showed off splashing around_  
  
**Les 2 :** _Summer sun, something's begun but oh oh the summer nights_

**Parvati, Padma, Ginny, Luna, Lavande:**

_Tell me more, tell me more  
Was it love at first sight_  
  
**Dean , Seamus, Neville et Ron :**

_Tell me more, tell me more  
Did she put up a fight_  
  
_**HP:** Took her bowling in the arcade  
  
**HG :**We went strolling, drank lemonade  
  
**HP:** We made out under the dark_  
  
_**HG:** We stayed out till ten o'clock_  
  
_**Les 2** :Summer flying don't mean a thing but oh oh the summer nights_

_**Dean , Seamus, Neville et Ron :** _

_Tell me more, tell me more  
But you don't gotta brag_  
  
**Parvati, Padma, Ginny, Luna, Lavande:**

_Tell me more, tell me more  
Cause he sounds like a drag_  
  
_**HG :** He got friendly, holding my hand  
  
**HP:** She got friendly, down in the sand  
  
**HG :** he was sweet, just turned eighteen  
  
**HP** :Well she was good, you know I mean_  
  
_**Les 2 :**Summer heat, boys and girls meet but oh oh the summer nights_

_**Parvati, Padma, Ginny, Luna, Lavande:** _

_Tell me more, tell me more  
how much dough did he spend_  
  
_**Dean , Seamus, Neville et Ron :** _

_Tell me more, tell me more  
Could she get me a friend_  
  
_**HG :** It turned colder, that's where it ends  
  
**HP :** So I told her we'd still be friends  
  
**HG:** Then we made our true love vow  
  
**HP :** Wonder what she's doing now  
  
**Les 2 :** Summer dreams ripped at the seams but oh those summer niiiiiiiiiiiights_  
  
_**Parvati, Padma, Ginny, Luna, Lavande, Dean , Seamus, Neville et Ron :**  
  
Tell me more, tell me mooooooore_  
  
Et au coeur de la nuit, Hermione et Harry furent interrogés par les amis, sans jamais mentionné qui était l'être aimé...


	3. Confidences pour confidences

**Disclaimer **: HP et Co appartient à JK Rowling, et les paroles sont celles de Confidences pour Confidences de Jean Schultheis.

* * *

La salle commune des serpentards n'était pas un endroit des plus chaleureux, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Même si la décoration était agréable, l'atmosphère n'était elle non moins que glaciale. Une seule règle, un seul maître, une seule maison. A Serpentard, tous obéissait à un seul homme : Draco Malefoy descendant de la noble lignée des Malefoy. Tel était la règle à Serpentard. Ce que Draco voulait, les serpentards lui donnait. Tous n'avait qu'un seul objectif : entrer dans le cercle des intimes du plus jeune des Malefoy, obtenir un peu de considération de la part du maître des lieux. Cela pouvait être utile pour la suite.  
  
-Dray mon chéri, tu viendras me voir ce soir, minauda Pansy Parkinson

- Draco, Weasley a insulté ton père ce matin, on va lui donner une bonne leçon ? demanda Goyle

- Monsieur Malefoy, appela un deuxième année, voici votre bièreaubeurre, monsieur

- Dray, tu ne m'as pas répondu mon chéri, revint à la charge Pansy  
  
Draco s'amusait de tout ce cirque. Ils essayaient tous de rentrer dans ses faveurs en lui faisant plaisir, c'était tellement pathétique.  
  
- Fous moi la paix Pansy !

- Mais, Dray chéri, je t'aime moi, tu ne m'aimes pas toi ?

- T'aimer ? Laisse-moi rire !  
  
Draco Malefoy éclata d'un rire moqueur et s'avança vers Pansy menaçant et méprisant, renversant au passage le plateau de friandises qui trônait sur la table basse :  
  
**Draco :**

_Je me fous, fous de vous  
Vous m'aimez, mais pas moi  
Moi, je vous... vous l'aimez  
Confidences pour confidences  
C'est moi que j'aime à travers vous  
Si vous voulez les caresses  
Restez pas, pas chez moi  
Moi j'aime sans sentiment  
Confidences pour confidences  
C'est moi que j'aime à travers vous_  
  
Malefoy avança vers Goyle qui essayait de récupérer les cookies et autres muffins qui roulaient à terre. Avec le pied Malefoy renversa Goyle qui, à terre, contemplait son supérieur.  
  
**Draco :**  
  
_Mais aimez-moi à genoux  
J'en suis fou  
Mais de vous à moi je vous avoue  
Que je peux vivre sans vous  
Aimez-moi à genoux  
J'en suis fou  
Et si ça vous fait peur  
Dites-vous que sans moi  
Vous n'êtes rien du tout  
Tout pour rien, rien pour vous  
Vous m'aimez, mais je joue  
J'oublie tout  
Confidences pour confidences  
C'est toujours moi  
Que j'aime à travers vous_  
  
Pansy choquée par les paroles de Draco s'était mise à sangloter dans son fauteuil et regardait son amant avec peine.  
  
**Draco :**  
  
_Vous pleurez, révoltée, taisez-vous  
Vous m'aimez, mais pas moi  
Moi je vous veux pour moi  
Et pas pour vous  
Vous je m'en fous, tant pis pour vous  
Aimez-moi à genoux,  
J'en suis fou  
Et n'oubliez jamais que je joue  
Contre vous, vous pour moi  
Sans vous, vous l'avez voulu  
Tant pis pour vous  
Aimez-moi  
Mais confidence pour confidence  
C'est moi que j'aime à travers vous_  
  
Malefoy se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir, grimpant quelques marches, il se retourna soudain et toisa l'ensemble des serpentards encore présent  
  
**Draco :**  
  
_Je me fous, fous de vous  
Vous m'aimez, mais pas moi  
Moi, je vous... vous l'aimez  
Confidences pour confidences  
C'est moi que j'aime à travers vous  
Si vous voulez les caresses  
Restez pas, pas chez moi  
Moi j'aime sans sentiment  
Confidences pour confidences,  
C'est moi que j'aime à travers vous_  
  
Puis il quitta la salle commune pour aller s'effondrer sur son lit. Goyle, Crabbe et Parkinson tous n'étaient là que pour s'attirer ses faveurs, être vu avec lui, ils n'étaient que des arrivistes. Potter lui n'était entouré que d'amis dévoués, d'amis qui n'étaient avec lui non pas pour son nom ou ce qu'il représentait, mais pour qui il était. Oui, Malefoy était entouré d'esclaves, Potter lui avait des amis.  
  
- Je te hais, Potter, je te hais tellement...


End file.
